


Secret Blossoms

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Crowe Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Crowe can only meet her lover briefly when the sun rises and sets.For Crowe Week 2019, Day 1. Prompts: Late nights/Early mornings, Orange.





	Secret Blossoms

The setting sun splattered rays of vivid orange and purple across the sky from behind the distant hills. Crowe, still mounted on her bike, sat and admired the colors as she waited. Soon, the resonance of another motorcycle sounded in her ear, and she couldn’t help but to smile. At last her lover was here. She had waited all day.

“We really gotta stop meeting like this,” an emboldened voice announced.

Crowe flipped her hair and grinned. “Says the chick who keeps showing up.”

Aranea pulled her bike up closer to Crowe’s, flanking her. She grasped at the hair that ran along the base of her head and pulled her in for an impromptu kiss.

“I can’t help it. I thiiiink I might have a thing for ya.”

Crowe playfully puffed up. “You _think_? Well lady, let me tell _you_ somethin’!” She delivered a gentle punch to Aranea’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you show me instead?” Aranea countered with a devilish smirk.

Crowe chuckled and looked around quickly. Satisfied that they were alone, she brought her bike around so that she was facing perpendicular to Aranea. She shut it off and nudged the kickstand into place with her leather boot. She lifted her right leg high in the air and brought it over the handle bars, the orange leather encompassing her leg gleaming as the last rays of sun played upon its surface. She brought it back down to the ground, alongside her other leg, contemplating Aranea with a naughty grin.

“Mmm, very good, very good. What else do you have for me?”

The leather bodysuit Crowe was wearing was specifically chosen for tonight. Burnt orange in color, skin tight, and had two brass zippers running along its center, from her neck down to her bellybutton, where one terminated and another began and ran down, over her crotch and buttocks, up the length of her spine, and ending at the back of her neck.

Still grinning, she grasped a zipper pull and dragged it down slowly, gazing at Aranea tantalizingly. Her pubis mons became progressively exposed, at first revealing only a small swatch of hair – a landing strip, as she jokingly referred to it as – followed by two shaved outer labia that joined together in an eternal kiss.

“Bad girl. I bet you’ve been waiting all day to do that.” Aranea chided playfully, tongue dragging over her lips.

Crowe fluttered her eyelashes. “Mayhaps.” She opened her legs and slipped a hand over her mound, caressing herself to arousal. “Mmmm, ‘Nea. I’ve been waiting for _you_ all fucking day long. I hate how we can only see each other in secret for a few minutes twice a day.”

“I know, sweetie, I don’t like it either, but if our respective bosses were to find out – “

“Yeah, I know,” Crowe interjected with a slight pout. She resumed her petting, gazing back at the woman across from her alluringly. “Well, I guess all we can do is make the most of it.”

“That’s right, and don’t you worry,” Aranea shut off her bike and kicked the stand into place. “We will.”

She dismounted, took her helmet off and placed it on the seat, and sauntered over to her lover. She grabbed and gently pulled the helmet that adorned Crowe’s head. Her hair fell out in waves. “Ah, you are so beautiful. So fucking beautiful.” They locked lips passionately. Aranea placed the helmet down and took over the petting.

“Mmm, gods….”

They were just getting into the scene when the engine of an Imperial airship sounded in the far distance.

“Fuck!” Aranea exclaimed, her brows wrinkling in frustration.

Crowe groaned in reply. “I wish it wasn’t this way…” A tear poked at the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek. “I don’t want you to go.”

Aranea kissed it away. “I don’t want to either darlin’. Let’s meet again in the morning. We should both cruise around solo today and try to find a cave or rocky overhang – something that will keep us hidden when they inevitably come around. Hey now,” she kissed her again, “don’t cry, we’ll be reunited soon.” She gave Crowe a heartfelt hug and began to walk back to her bike, wary of the airship’s approach.

Crowe smiled wanly and nodded. “Okay, I’ll let you know what I find. I’ll be thinking of you…”

“Me too. Hell, I’ve never _stopped_ thinking about you.” Blowing her a kiss, Aranea kicked her bike into action and sped off, away from the woman in orange who remained standing in place for a moment longer before zipping herself and riding off in the opposite direction.

                                                                                           ~

_I found a place!_

Aranea looked at her phone and grinned at the text that greeted her.

_Oh? Is it super private?_

_Omg._

_Tell meeeeee_

_It’s a cave out at Galdin Quay! I’m so excited..here look_

A photo came through. It showed the inner space of a hollow outcrop. Dappled sunlight shined invitingly from a single opening in the ceiling.

_Wow nice! It even has its own sunroof_

_Yeah! I guess as long as we’re not right under it, we’ll remain unseen_

_Good find, sweetheart, let’s do it!_

_What time, six?_

_Yeah, right as the sun is coming up_

_I can’t wait_

_Me too_ 😊

~

The first bursts of sunlight were peeking over the horizon as the engine of a motorcycle cut through the silence. Having parked her bike in the small lot, Aranea took off her helmet and peered around. It’s been a long time since she had been to the Galdin Quay, and she immediately wondered why. It was absolutely gorgeous here. Somewhat windy but the temperature had to be at least five degrees cooler than the Imperial base she was stationed at northwest of the disc. Very pleasant. Again, the sky shined with orange and purple streaks. She took her camera out and snapped a photo. A text came through a second later.

_Over here, see the rock?_

Aranea scanned the beach and her eyes made contact with the target.

_Yeah, be there in a sec_

She pocketed her phone and walked across the sand, toward the rocky crag. The only person she saw was a lone fisherman who seemed to be asleep. Already starting to swell with arousal, Aranea was hyperaware of her genitals as her legs swished by them along the way. It took everything she had to not reach down and rub herself.

The sun’s rays were glittering over the ocean and casting light right into her left eye so she couldn’t quite see her lover in detail, but she could make out her outline, filled in orange leather, just beneath the jutting overhang. Once she entered the safety of the shadows, Crowe stepped forward and took her into an embrace.

“Ohhhh, I know it’s only been 12 hours, but I’ve missed you so much!”

“Saaaame!”

They shared an easy-going laugh and soon hugging turned to kissing. The two grappled for dominance as they wrestled their tongues together, slowly turning in place upon the soft sand that lined the bottom of the cave. Soft hums and moans were barely discernable over the rush of the ocean waves. Moving more into the interior of the cave, the two women smiled as they continued to make out. At one point an imperial airship passed in the distance but the two lovers, content in their concealment, barely paid it any mind.

“Ah, this is perfect! Thanks again for taking the time to find this place, hun. I love you even more for it!”

“Aw shucks, it was nothin’. Had to seriously do something about those stupid imperial ships.”

“Great workaround, babe.”

“I love when you call me babe.”

“Baaaabe,” Aranea repeated, looking deep into Crowe’s eyes and winking.

“C’mere you,” Crowe purred, taking Aranea into her arms.

Their lips locked again and hands snaked out to caress and grab ahold of flesh, soon increasing in speed and intensity; grasping, pinching, cupping.

“Mmm, you won’t believe how much I suffered last night, ‘Nea,” Crowe said breathily between kisses, gasping when Aranea bent and unzipped the lower half of her bodysuit and slipped her fingers inside, gently caressing her slickened lips.

“Ooooh,” Crowe reacted, her lips shuddering gently against Aranea’s as they kissed. “Oh, _gods_.”

“Yes baby, I have you right where I want you. No one or nothing will disturb us this time,” Aranea cooed, pulling the top zipper down slowly and placing her mouth on a hardened nipple that peeked out. “No one will fuck with this…”

“Ah, ‘Nea…”

Aranea began to bend her knees, gently bringing Crowe down with her into a sitting position upon a thick plaid blanket that she had previously lain down upon the soft sand. A travel pillow was placed at the topmost end of it and Aranea slowly guided Crowe’s head onto it.

“Aww, you even brought _the blanket_!”

Aranea smiled. “Your favorite thing from my home.”

“ _You’re_ my favorite thing from your home,” Crowe retorted with a grin and pulled Aranea down on top of her. They tousled about on the vast blanket, giggling and kissing. A moment later, Aranea was the one who was lying supine upon its surface and Crowe sat up, straddling her hips.

Her breasts had both fallen free from the encasement of her bodysuit and she shimmied her arms and shoulders out the rest of the way and let the remainder of the suit drop behind her back, forgotten in its sexiness. Aranea noted now as she had noted before that Crowe has the most beautifully-shaped breasts out of any that she has had the graciousness to lay eyes upon.

“I can never get enough of you… you are so fucking beautiful,” Aranea complimented and began to reach for one of the ample orbs, but was stopped by a gentle hand.

“No, you lie still. Let me take care of you for once.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, don’t make me tie you up.”

Aranea snorted. “I left all that stuff at home anyway.”

“I’d find a way, now hush and let me work,” Crowe replied, a cute smirk stretching across her face. Aranea put her fingers to her own countenance in the classic ‘my lips are sealed’ gesture and then laid still and quiet.

Crowe provocatively trailed a finger from Aranea’s neck down to her hip. Aranea was wearing a similar suit as Crowe was, but in a silvery-grey color and with only a single zipper running down its center. Crowe brought her hand back up and grasped the pull, unzipping the suit devastatingly slow.

Crowe’s voice, soft, tender, and yet oh so suggestive. “Open up and bloom like a flower for me, ‘Nea.”

Aranea moaned softly, tossing her head back onto the pillow. She wanted to reach out again with her hands but she kept them flat upon the blanket, elbows bent above her shoulders. Having pulled the zipper down all the way, Crowe took both of her hands and cupped them around the sides of Aranea’s breasts and slowly pushed the fabric of her body suit aside. Two pink nipples came into view, and quickly hardened as the sea air flowed over them. Crowe cooed as she took them between her fingers and pinched them slightly.

“Mmm,… you tease…”

“Let’s get this thing off…” Crowe started pulling at the suit. Aranea put her arms down and let her peel it away from and off of her body. She lay nude on the blanket, without apprehension of discovery. The beach was still empty shy of the lone fisherman, who sat nodding off on the dock.

“What about you?”

“No time. We’ll make a game of it, though. This time, it’s my turn to pleasure you. Next time, it’ll be yours.”  

Aranea nodded in agreement and Crowe smirked, running her finger along the perimeter of her vulva, watching her buck and moan softly.

“You want this?”

“Oh yeah.”

Aranea cracked her eyes and looked at the lovely woman straddling her. She shut them again and smiled. “Babe.”

Crowe leaned down and parted Aranea’s lower lips and placed the flat of her tongue upon her clitoris.

“Mmm, cupcake….”

Crowe lifted her head slightly. “Today, you’re the treat, doll. And I’m going to savor every last bit of you…” She went back to work, teasing the folds and small button that lay at the top of them, feeling it increasingly engorge and swell in size. Aranea could no longer keep her moans in check. The waves crashing against the shore, however, provided just the right level of auditory backdrop for their lovemaking noises to go unnoticed.

Crowe amplified the frequency of her teasing, licking, and light sucking. Aranea began to writhe upon the soft blanket, calling out her name in earnest as she exploded into orgasm. The early morning rays filtered through the hole in the rock roof, playing upon the two lovers as Aranea rode out the rest of her climax. It was as it were from a dream.

Later, in the parking lot, the two made plans to meet again that evening.

“Same place, same time?” Aranea asked with a cocky grin.

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you…”


End file.
